1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all-in-one computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An all-in-one computer (AIO) is a personal computer (PC) comprising:                a housing;        a mother board accommodated in the housing;        a visual display unit (VDU) mounted on the housing.        
Typically the VDU is an liquid crystal display (LCD).
Integrating the display into the housing of a computer provides a convenient and simple computer package that some consumers prefer, especially when it is to be located in a living room environment. Designers take advantage of the fact that no long video cables are required and make cost savings by using an LCD panel video interface on the mother board that can directly drive the short link cable to the built-in display screen.
The signal connections provided on most LCD panels are LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signal) connections, whose interface can typically be 6 or 8 bits wide.
Normally in a personal computer, a video standard such as VGA (Video Graphics Array), DVI (Digital Visual Interface) or HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) conversion would be required on the mother board, or on a plug-in graphics card, and made available on socket(s) on a rear panel of the computer housing for the user to attach a cable to their chosen display. The conversion to these video standards by an LCD controller in addition needs to include a scaler, to meet a range of screen resolutions that to the user may require. An AIO PC however has no scaler since the resolution of the built in screen is known and fixed.
Another function normally provided by the LCD controller is On-Screen-Display (OSD) graphical menu and adjustment—whereby the user can alter such display parameters as brightness, contrast, color. The AIO PC however controls these parameters, and generates the user graphical interface in software on the mother board.